Scattered
by LoverOfThings
Summary: The days are darker, beauty is broken by the black, rusty mechanics that control our world. In few places, the still flesh, living, creatures are forced to wear gas masks due to pollution. Nearly black, thick blood will run vacant through the streets along with the unmistakable cries of terror from a child no one can save. In dear times, we need to ban together. OC'S NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this has probably been done SO much before. But, I've decided I should try it too. Hopefully people like this. Or do this. And... you know review xD

Name:

Age:

Species:

Their quote:

Looks (or a link to some fanart of them):

Clothes:

Abilities:

Powers:

Weapons:

Other Skills:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love interest/Girlfriend/Boyfriend:

Origins/Backstory:

Personality:

Vehicles:

Favourite song:

Anything else I missed (lol probably did :P):

Ok, that's about all you need to fill out. Catch the story out next week!


	2. Prologue

AN: Thank you all for submitting your OC's! Now, I'm trying to spread out each OC for a chapter, to give everyone time. So if your character isn't in this chapter, don't be upset please!

Also, if anybody wold like a specific scene for their OC, please just let me know in a review. It can be anything you want :)

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

They were running. They had no idea from who exactly, but they were running anyway. They could attempt to know, but that would involve turning their heads over, allowing a perfect opportunity for their faces to become swiss cheese due to barrage of bullets. The white cat imagined the pink gush that would surely blast into the darkened night, clashing down on his egg white hoodie. Perhaps leaving dark red, red and pink dots and flower buds on his clothes. What would everyone say if he had pink blood poka-dots on his clothes? _Oh the horror. _

He was orchestrating his own song. The sounds of his shoes colliding with the moist, barely visible ground. _Patter, pat, pitter pat, pitter, patter, pat, pitter._ The blood rushing through his ears was a guitar. _Da, dum, do, da-dum._ Marx smirked, his teeth whiter than his own fur. _Now all I need is some lyrics. Ves is always willing to sing._

He got his chorus. In front of him, Kaye screamed as she felt the wind of a bullet buzz past her ear. She became convinced at that moment that feeling your brown fur tingle from an eerie breeze of something that could kill you, was definitely worse than actually being killed. It was a sudden realization as well. Her fate was in the hands of whoever were chasing them and a few bullets.

She heard a cry behind her and sped up. _Lets look on the bright side,_ she relaxed herself. _Maybe it will be light out soon._ Although she doubted that would happen, or would be very helpful. She closed her eyes, sealing her vibrant green, emerald eyes from the world. The last thing she saw was a yellow sign that read 'slow down' in red lettering. _Oh, how life is cruel._

Rae was behind them both. She could easily run in front of them, escaping the possibility of death. However, some strange reason kept her at the back, watching the two run like scared mice. Her piercing red eyes followed their every movements, as if she was stalking prey. She briefly wondered what the two animals would taste like, but immediately discarded the thought.

Oh crap... Rae sped up. The purple lightning-bolt pattern on her legs was the only thing visible. As she ran, she imagined how she possibly looked like a lightning bolt herself from her pace. Fear clouded that image. Faster...

A few feet in front of a dark, auburn red brick wall, she turned sharply. She timed herself perfectly, and crashed into Kaye.

The badger fell down onto the rough, scratchy ground hard. Her elbow collided with a large pebble, and her left arm began to tingle. As she slid across, scattered pieces of glass cut into her legs and back. She felt each time a sharp edge would pierce her skin, and felt all around her body the dribbling of fresh blood.

"What was that?!" Rae yelled in her face while on top of her. Perfectly aware of the drops of spit landing on the badger's fur. "Are you going suicidal or something!"

Kaye shook her head. Beads of sweat and Rae's spit swinging and swaying as she did. "I didn't see..." She attempted to explain.

"Whatever!" Rae stood up, noticing that her right knee was slightly sore. She just had to save her knew friend. Rae reached out her hand, and when Kaye stayed still in shock, she growled under her breath and took her hand fiercely. Kaye rose as Rae pulled her up. Her back ached, and when she stood, blood rushed down her legs. Kaye shuttered at the felling. It almost felt as if... flowers or leaves were tickling her legs.

Rae held Kaye's hand by her wrist, and began to run. Rae noticed how her companion was slower, and rolled her eyes. _Okay, now I want to go home._

Up ahead, Marx was still running, unaware of the near crash of Kaye. The bullets were beginning to become relentless. Nothing was going to stop them. He had to get out now, or die.

Rae sprinted towards Marx, dragging a falling behind Kaye. Spontaneously, she appeared next to the white cat, making him jump slightly.

"Got any options?" She asked, hardly caring of the surprise she gave him. "'Cause I won't take any shitty suggestions."

Marx took a chance to look behind him, almost running into Rae as he did so. Kaye gave him a longing look. A look he dreaded, because it contained a pitiful acceptance of their fate. _Not tonight..._

Marx grinned at the hedgehog, Rae. "Options? How about not dying?"

* * *

"Please! I don't know nothing man!"

Noah licked his lips. They always beg like that. Like he would give them pity. Like he would let scum live.

The panda studied the dog lying on the ground. He was sure the dog was brown when they started. The clothes he was wearing were torn in all places, with dark and vibrant red blood flowing out of a river from him. Noah was amazed by the amount of blood that was in someone's body. Hell, he was stepping in some of the now sticky liquid now, letting it to his golden shoes.

The room was black, pure black. It was dark, that it was hard to tell how small the room actually was. A single fan lamp was hanging on the ceiling, very close to dropping. It was a wonderful setting for an interrogation.

Noah turned to look at his somewhat horrified looking wolf assistant. "Well, is that so. Shade? Why don't you give this dog a round of applause for his intel."

Shade's grey eyes met the panda's silver ones. Every time he looks in Noah's eyes, he understands the difference between grey and silver.

Reluctantly, the wolf began to clap his hands. He felt the tingle of static when his hands collided. He began to carefully step towards the dog, bloody and on the ground. _Clap, clap, clap..._ The sounds echoed in the small room. The dog was whimpering also, creating a strange tune. _Clap, cry, clap, whimper..._

Finally, Shade was standing right in front of the dog. The dog didn't look up, but stayed on the ground, waiting for either death, or more incredible pain.

Shade took a deep breath, his hands still clamped together. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the result. He worked up his courage, opened his palms, and reached down to touch the face of the criminal.

The dog screamed. His muzzle burned in agony. Electricity was flowing through his face, prickling his insides. The electricity felt like hundreds of bees flying around his face, buzzing and stinging him without mercy. The dog felt his own blood sprinkle and fly from the openings now on his face. Some got into his mouth while he screamed, softening his dry tongue. An out of body experience with himself. His vision swayed around the room, trying desperately to find anything to stare on, anything to distract from his pain.

"That's enough," Noah spoke, irritated after a spec of blood landed on part of his white fur.

Gratefully, Shade removed his palms from the victims face. After seeing the obvious bloody indent he left, the wolf decided not to take a glance at his own hands.

The panda strutted over to the brown and red dog that was busy vomiting next to him._ Great, now the room's gonna smell._

Noah stopped moving when he ended a few steps away from the animal. He crossed his arms slowly, allowing the dog to stare fearfully into his silver eyes.

"Now, tell me everything about Lucifer or die painfully from what my friend just did."


End file.
